Risa Aoyanagi
Risa Aoyanagi - 'postać występująca w Psycho-Pass i Psycho-Pass 2. Jest inspektorem Drugiej Dywizji w Biurze Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego. Wygląd Aoyanagi jest wysoką kobietą o bladej cerze i brązowych włosach. Posiada ciemne włosy stylizowane na boba. Ma charakterystyczny pieprzyk pod okiem. Jej strój biurowy składa się z czarnej marynarki, spodni i butów. Nosi też białą koszulę z rozpiętym kołnierzykiem, pod którą widnieje czerwona podkoszulka. Podczas misji w terenie, można zobaczyć ją też w czarnym płaszczu. Osobowość Risa jest niezwykle zdolna i odpowiedzialna, o czym świadczy jej wysoki stopień w Biurze Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego. Zwykle ma poważną minę, a na misjach stara się nie kierować emocjami. Posiada silne poczucie sprawiedliwości i chce jak najlepiej bronić cywilów przed różnymi niebezpieczeństwami. Jest gotowa do poświęceń, co widać gdy pomimo obrażeń, chce walczyć z Koki'm Mimą, aby obronić przypadkowych ludzi przed jego fanatyzmem do Kamui'ego[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 4 |Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 4 „Zbawienie przed egzekucją"]]. Jej podwładni posłusznie wykonują powierzone przez nią zadania i szanują ją. Risa w wielu momentach ukazała jednak przyjacielską postawę i miękkie serce. Chętnie wypiła z egzekutorem Ginozą trunek i powspominała dawne czasy[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 3|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 3 ''„Diabelski dowód"]]. Swoją łagodną stronę prezentowała też przy rozmowach z Akane[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 2|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 2 „Przerażająca niewiadoma"]]. Aoyanagi mocno wierzy w sprawiedliwe działania Sybil i osądy, które ten wydaje. Prace dla systemu przekłada ponad wszystko. Znajdując się w sytuacji, w której za zadanie miała eliminację swojego podwładnego, Ryogo Kozuki'ego, postąpiła tak jak kazał jej dominator i zabiła go, czego bardzo później żałowałaPsycho-Pass Extended Edition. Relacje Nobuchika Ginoza Ginoza znał inspektor Aoyanagi od lat i uważał ją za swoją przyjaciółkę. Gdy Kougami został odsunięty od dalszego śledzenia Makishimy, Nobuchika poprosił Risę aby ta zamieniła się miejscami z Shinyą, by ten mógł działać w biurze[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 18|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 18 „''Obietnica zapisana na wodzie"]]. W drugim sezonie zbliżyli się do siebie, co widać gdy Ginoza zaproponował jej spotkanie, aby przestała się obwiniać za śmierć egzekutora Kouzki'ego. Gdy Teppei Sugo nieumyślnie zastrzelił Risę z dominatora włączonego na tryb egzekucji, Ginoza wybaczył mu, lecz powiedział, aby przez jakiś czas nie pokazywał mu się na oczy[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 5|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 5 ''„Niezakazane gry"]]. Gdy Biuru Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego udało się unieszkodliwić zbiegłą inspektor Mizue Shisui, Ginoza pomyślał, że Aoyanagi cieszyłaby się, że jej podopiecznej już nic nie grozi[[Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 11|Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 11 „What color?"]]. Ryogo Kozuki Kozuki był egzekutorem Drugiej Dywizji w Biurze Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego oraz podwładnym Aoyanagi od wielu lat. Bardzo się do siebie przez ten czas zbliżyliPsycho-Pass: The Novel. Podczas zamieszek z ludźmi w hełmach, Ryogo wykorzystuje sytuację i ucieka, lecz zostaje złapany przez Risę. Kobieta waha się czy strzelić do niego, gdyż jego Współczynnik Zbrodni wynosił liczbę powyżej trzystu. Postanawia jednak postąpić według rozkazu Sybil i zabija egzekutora. Wyrzuty sumienia nękają ją jednak przez wiele czasu. Akane Tsunemori Jako, że obie są inspektorami i pełnią ważną funkcję w swoich dywizjach, dogadują się ze sobą. Od momentu, w którym tajemniczy Kamui zaczął działalność przeciwko Systemowi Sybil, zaczęły wymieniać ze sobą spekulacje i dzielić się przemyśleniami. Pewnego razu, Tsunemori postanowiła przygotować dla swojej koleżanki makaron, do którego dodała różne warzywa oraz jajka. Nie skończyło się to jednak dobrze przez słabe umiejętności kulinarne AkanePsycho-Pass Audio Dramas. Shinya Kougami Risa znała Kougami'ego od wielu lat, jednak nie była z nim tak blisko jak z Ginozą. Chętnie przyjęła propozycję Nobuchiki, który zaproponował, aby Shinya zamienił się miejscami z jednym z jej egzekutorów. Uważała, że zawieszony w pełnieniu swoich obowiązków egzekutor, pomoże jej w sprawie zbiegłego Shuusei'a Kagari'ego. W żartach powiedziała do niego, aby ten „nie robił nic głupiego, a przynajmniej nie kiedy ona patrzy", na co ten przytaknął z uśmiechem. Cytaty „Kougami, cokolwiek zamierzasz, nie rób nic głupiego. Przynajmniej nie wtedy, kiedy patrzę." ''~ Psycho-Pass Odcinek 18'' ~ '''Kitazawa: Proszę Kamui, powiedz mi jaki mam teraz kolor! '' '''Aoyanagi': Kolor? Widzę jedynie barwę ścieków. '' '~ Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 2 ''' ~'' '''Ginoza': Napijesz się? Dostałem ją w spadku po ojcu. Aoyanagi: Żartujesz? Jestem inspektorem. Ginoza: A jednocześnie człowiekiem. ~ Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 3 '' ~'' ''„Czasami się zastanawiam, czy w momencie zabijania go nie nałożyłam przykrywki na moje uczucia. Kiedy moja radość lub smutek docierają do pewnego poziomu, przykrywka zapobiega ich wykipieniu. Nawet jeśli z całych sił próbuje coś poczuć, mam wrażenie jakbym wszystko widziała chłodnym spojrzeniem z ponad tej przykrywki. Jednakże... Kiedy trzymam dominator, wydaje mi się, że ta przykrywka zaczyna schodzić. Wtedy mój rozsądek nakłada ją z powrotem. Właśnie w ten sposób mogę nadal pozostawać inspektorem." ''~ Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 3 '' ~'' ''„Jaki znowu zbawiciel? Jesteś szalonym, utajnionym kryminalistą. Daj się zamknąć, albo zgiń!" ''~ Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 4 ~'' ''„Żeby bronić ludzi i prawa, ja cię..." ~ Słowa Risy przed śmiercią (Psycho-Pass 2 Odcinek 4) Galeria |-|TV1= EP15 Risa i Kouichi.png|Odcinek 15 EP17 Risa.png|Odcinek 17 EP17 Risa2.png|Odcinek 17 EP18 Risa i Kouichi.png|Odcinek 18 EP18 Uszanowanko.png|Odcinek 18 EP18 Zamiana.png|Odcinek 18 EP18 Kou, Risa, Kouichi.png|Odcinek 18 EP18 Drony.png|Odcinek 18 EP18 O cholera.png|Odcinek 18 |-|TV2= 2EP1 Risa.png|Odcinek 1 2EP1 Risa2.png|Odcinek 1 2EP1 Ginoza i Aoyanagi.png|Odcinek 1 2EP1 Gadanko.png|Odcinek 1 2EP2 Akane i Risa.png|Odcinek 2 2EP2 Risa.png|Odcinek 2 2EP2 Risa2.png|Odcinek 2 2EP2 Ponowne przesłuchanie.png|Odcinek 2 2EP2 Ranna Risa.png|Odcinek 2 2EP2 Risa zdziwiona.png|Odcinek 2 2EP2 Dywizja Druga.png|Odcinek 2 2EP3 Risa i Gino.png|Odcinek 3 2EP3 Ginoza rozmawia z Aoyanagi.png|Odcinek 3 2EP3 Risa2.png|Odcinek 3 2EP3 Risa strzela.png|Odcinek 3 2EP3 Risa strzela2.png|Odcinek 3 2EP3 Risa3.png|Odcinek 3 2EP3 Shisui dzwoni do Risy.png|Odcinek 3 2EP3 Dywizja Druga.png|Odcinek 3 2EP3 Risa w ośrodku.png|Odcinek 3 2EP3 Risa z dominatorem.png|Odcinek 3 2EP3 ZEJDŹ Z RISY PSYCHOLU.png|Odcinek 3 2EP4 Risa nieprzytomna.png|Odcinek 4 2EP4 Risa się budzi.png|Odcinek 4 2EP4 Risa ma plan.png|Odcinek 4 2EP4 Risa z dominatorem.png|Odcinek 4 2EP4 Risa zdziwiona.png|Odcinek 4 2EP4 Risa ranna.png|Odcinek 4 2EP4 Risa rani Koki'ego.png|Odcinek 4 2EP4 Risa przed śmiercią.png|Odcinek 4 2EP4 Risa umiera.png|Śmierć Risy (Odcinek 4) |-|Manga= Risa i Kouichi.png|Inspektor Akane Tsunemori Risa (manga).png|Inspektor Akane Tsunemori Kou, Kouichi, Risa.png|Inspektor Akane Tsunemori Kou porażony.png|Inspektor Akane Tsunemori Risa i Gino.png|Psycho-Pass 2 Gino, Kou, Risa.png|Retrospekcja (Psycho-Pass 2) Biedny Ryogo.png|Retrospekcja (Psycho-Pass 2) Risa i Kozuki.png|Retrospekcja (Psycho-Pass 2) Piękne.png|Retrospekcja (Psycho-Pass 2) Risa, Kouichi, Sugo.png|Psycho-Pass 2 Risa ranna.png|Psycho-Pass 2 Risa (manga2).png|Psycho-Pass 2 |-|Inne= Div 2 + 3 Profiling Book.jpg|Official Profiling Book Risa - Profiling Book.jpg|Official Profiling Book 2 PP2 Wewnętrzna okładka2.jpg|Wewnętrzna okładka 2 tomu Psycho-Pass 2 Risa chapter9.jpg|Okładka 9 rozdziału Psycho-Pass 2 Przypisy en:Risa Aoyanagi Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Inspektorzy Kategoria:Dywizja Druga Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:TV1 Kategoria:TV2 Kategoria:Sinners of the System